


Heat

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Fingering, I just have a lot of kinks okay I'm sorry??????, M/M, Smut, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck," Isaac gasps, claws digging into the sheets, "Scott, oh my god, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>He’s spread out on Scott’s bed, head pressed back against the pillows, chest heaving - and Scott’s head is between his legs, rough hands on his thighs, holding him still while he tongue fucks him. Isaac rocks his hips, writhing under Scott’s mouth, eyes flashing gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I wrote Scisaac where Isaac has a vagina and Scott loves to eat him out and make him squirm. /hides under a rock because wow this is so smutty and self-indulgent/  
> Also you can find me [here](http://scisaaclaheys.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

"Fuck," Isaac gasps, claws digging into the sheets, "Scott, oh my god, _fuck_.”

He’s spread out on Scott’s bed, head pressed back against the pillows, chest heaving - and Scott’s head is between his legs, rough hands on his thighs, holding him still while he tongue fucks him. Isaac rocks his hips, writhing under Scott’s mouth, eyes flashing gold. 

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby," Scott breathes against Isaac’s pussy, swirling his tongue around his clit and grinning at the moan he earns from his boyfriend.

He always takes his time whenever he eats Isaac out, mostly because he just loves the little desperate noises he makes whenever Scott’s mouth is on him. He loves fucking Isaac into the mattress, sure, but his favorite thing to do is to make Isaac beg for it, to drag it out for as long as he can. He could literally spend hours sucking and licking and fingering Isaac - and he’s done it before.

"Scott, _please_ ,” Isaac whimpers, yelping when Scott pushes two slick fingers into his cunt, pumping slowly, “Fuck, I need your cock, need it so _bad_.”

"Not yet," Scott whispers as he sucks a bruise into the pale skin of Isaac’s thigh, fingers moving in and out of his wet core, "First I’m gonna make you come like this. Does that sound good, baby?"

"Nnngh," Isaac groans, reaching down to knot his fingers in Scott’s hair, "Use your tongue again - please, baby."

Scott grins and then he’s sucking on Isaac’s clit, fingers still working hard inside of him, and Isaac can feel tears building up in his eyes because he’s so hot, so wet, so desperate for release. Scott’s so good at this, always has been, and when he hits Isaac’s sweet spot with his fingers, Isaac keens, mewling as the waves of pleasure start to build. Scott keeps going from gently swirling his tongue around Isaac’s clit to sucking hard and _fuck_ , it’s so good, he can hardly stand it.

When they’d first started fucking, Isaac hadn’t let Scott touch him below the waist, because he was shy and a little embarrassed by his anatomy. However, one night, after Isaac moved in, Scott had walked in on him fingering himself, fast and desperate, and things had quickly progressed from there.

"You’re so wet for me," Scott breathes, crooking his fingers inside of his boyfriend and making him squirm, "Your pussy’s just _begging_ to be filled up.”

Isaac shudders, hands reaching wildly for anything to hold onto as his back arches up off the mattress. Scott’s sucking, licking, and it’s like Isaac was _made_ for this - made to be spread out in bed and fucked until he screams.

When Scott replaces his fingers with his tongue for a moment, Isaac goes from moaning to full-on sobbing, his body shaking with the need to come. And then those rough fingers are back inside and he’s fucking down onto them, shamelessly, and Scott’s hissing filthy things against his cunt, and it’s too much, too _much_ and he’s coming. His whole body shakes, pussy clenching around Scott’s fingers, warm fluid seeping into Scott’s mouth as his head falls back against the pillows, boneless and sated.

But it’s not over - it’s never over with Scott - and soon, Scott’s getting his cock out, slipping into Isaac’s dripping wet pussy with ease. Isaac lets out a surprised whimper, because he’s over sensitive and it hurts, but he wants it so much, wants Scott to pound into him until he can’t even scream anymore.

"God, baby, you’re so tight," Scott groans, sucking at the base of Isaac’s throat as he starts up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of his trembling boyfriend, "I just opened you up and you’re already so tight again."

Isaac moans loudly, nails digging into Scott’s shoulder blades, legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, “Want your come inside me, need it, please, _please_.”

Scott just keeps fucking him, hips working hard and fast, making Isaac cry out each time he hits his sweet spot. He can tell Scott’s close when his thrusts start to lose their rhythm, when he starts to just drag himself in and out of Isaac, hungrily. Isaac yelps when Scott snakes a hand between them to rub his swollen clit, raking his nails down Scott’s back.

"Fuck, fuck, _Scott_ ,” Isaac pants, and his second orgasm hits him like a freight train, knocking the wind out of him as he throws his head back and sobs.

Scott follows close behind him, the tight clench and throb of Isaac’s cunt pushing him over the edge until he’s spilling into his boyfriend, filling him with hot come.

**Author's Note:**

> You should give me feedback because it's kind of my favorite thing \\(◕ω◕✿)/


End file.
